


BlueLion's Version of Romeo & Juliet

by BlueLion23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Keith's parents and Lance's parents aren't mentioned by name, M/M, Mention of sex, No Actual Sex Is Shown, Romance, Romeo & Juliet Parody, Sexual References, This whole thing is pretty confusing, Tragedy, how does one tag?, its a long story, keith's parents aren't actually his parents in this, like a lot, lots of people die, sooooooooo much blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLion23/pseuds/BlueLion23
Summary: In the beautiful city of Altea, where our story takes place, a long-standing hatred between two families erupts into new violence, and citizens stain their hands with the blood of their fellow citizens. Two unlucky children of these enemy families become lovers and commit suicide. Their unfortunate deaths put an end to their parents' feud. For the next couple chapters, we will watch the story of their doomed love and their parents' anger, which nothing but the children’s deaths could stop.Basically Romeo & Juliet but Voltron(Don't worry, I translated the text so it's more modern)





	1. Act 1 Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> I translated the text so that it's more understandable. This is just the script at the moment though. I will eventually work on writing an actual story from this, but I hope you enjoy this for now :3  
> Also, just a quick thing  
> When the characters mention Voltron, it's like God  
> So to them, their God is Voltron

SCENE I. Altea. A public place.

 

MORVOK and HAXUS, servants of the Kogane family, enter carrying guns.

 

MORVOK

Haxus, I swear, we can’t let them humiliate us. We won’t take their garbage.

 

HAXUS

(teasing MORVOK) No, because then we’d be garbage-men.

 

MORVOK

(rolling his eyes) What I mean is, if they make us angry we’ll pull out our guns.

 

HAXUS

(shakes his head and sighs) Maybe you should focus on pulling yourself out of trouble, Morvok.

 

MORVOK

I hit hard when I’m angry.

 

HAXUS

But you're always angry, and your hits are weak.

 

MORVOK

One of those dogs from the McClain family can make me angry enough to kill.

 

HAXUS

Angry enough to run away. You won’t stand and fight.

 

MORVOK

Any scum from that family will make me angry enough to take a stand. If I pass one of them on the street, I’ll take the side closer to the wall and let him walk in the gutter.

 

HAXUS

That means you’re the weak one, because weaklings get pushed up against the wall.

 

MORVOK

You’re right. That’s why girls get pushed up against walls—they’re weak. So what I’ll do is push the McClain men into the street and the McClain women up against the wall.

 

HAXUS

The fight is between our masters, and we men who work for them.

 

MORVOK

It’s all the same. I’ll be a harsh master to them. After I fight the men, I’ll be nice to the women—I’ll cut off their heads.

 

HAXUS

Cut off their heads? You mean their maidenheads? As in their virginity?

 

MORVOK

Cut off their heads, take their maidenheads—whatever. Take my remark in whichever sense you like.

 

HAXUS

The women you rape are the ones who’ll have to “sense” it.

 

MORVOK

They’ll feel me as long as I can keep an erection. Everybody knows I’m a nice piece of flesh.

 

HAXUS

It’s a good thing you’re not a piece of fish. You’re dried and shriveled like salted fish.

 

JAMES and another servant of the McClain's enter.

 

HAXUS

Pull out your gun now. These guys are from the McClain family.

 

MORVOK

I have it out. Fight, I’ll back you up.

 

HAXUS

How will you back me up? By turning your back and running away?

 

MORVOK

(scoffs and waves HAXUS off) Don’t worry about me.

 

HAXUS

No, really. I am worried about you.

 

MORVOK

(ignoring HAXUS) Let’s not break the law by starting a fight. Let them start something.

 

HAXUS

I’ll frown at them as they pass by, and they can react however they want.

 

MORVOK

You mean however they dare. I’ll bite my thumb at them. That’s an insult, and if they let me get away with it they’ll be dishonored. (MORVOK bites his thumb)

 

JAMES

Hey, are you biting your thumb at us?

 

MORVOK

I’m biting my thumb.

 

JAMES

Are you biting your thumb at us?

 

MORVOK

(aside to HAXUS) Is the law on our side if I say yes?

 

HAXUS

(aside to MORVOK) No.

 

MORVOK

(to JAMES) No, I’m not biting my thumb at you, but I am biting my thumb.

 

HAXUS

Are you trying to start a fight?

 

JAMES

Start a fight? No.

 

MORVOK

If you want to fight, I’m your man. My employer is as good as yours.

 

JAMES

But he’s not better than mine.

 

MORVOK

Well then.

 

HUNK enters.

 

HAXUS

(speaking so that only MORVOK can hear) Say “better.” Here comes one of his employer’s relatives.

 

MORVOK

(to JAMES) Yes, “better”.

 

JAMES

You liar!

 

MORVOK

Pull out your guns, if you’re men. Haxus, remember how to shoot.

 

They fight. or more accurately, have a western stand off.

 

HUNK

(pulling out his gun) Break it up, you fools. Put your guns away. You don’t know what you’re doing.

 

SENDAK enters.

 

SENDAK

What? You’ve pulled out your sword to fight with these worthless servants? Turn around, Hunk, and look at the man who’s going to kill you.

 

HUNK

I’m only trying to keep the peace. Either put away your gun or use it to help me stop this fight.

 

SENDAK

What? You take out your gun and then talk about peace? I hate the word peace like I hate hell, all McClains, and you. Let’s go at it, coward!

 

HUNK and SENDAK stand off. Three or four CITIZENS of the coalition enter with guns.

 

CITIZENS

Use your guns! Hit them! Beat them down! Down with the Koganes! Down with the McClains!

 

KOGANE enters in his gown, together with his wife, LADY KOGANE.

 

KOGANE

What’s this noise? Give me my gun, woman! Come on!

 

LADY KOGANE

A crutch, you need a crutch—why are you asking for a gun?

 

MCCLAIN enters with his gun out, together with his wife, LADY MCCLAIN.

 

KOGANE

I want my gun. Old Montague is here, and he’s waving his gun around just to make me mad.

 

MCCLAIN

Kogane, you villain! (his wife holds him back) Don’t stop me. Let me go.

 

LADY MCCLAIN

You’re not taking one step toward an enemy.

 

PRINCE KOLIVAN enters with his escort.

 

PRINCE KOLIVAN

(shouting at the rioters) You rebels! Enemies of the peace! Men who turn their weapons against their own neighbors—They won’t listen to me?—You there! You men, you beasts, who satisfy your anger with fountains of each others' blood! I’ll have you tortured if you don’t put down your swords and listen to your angry prince! (MCCLAIN, KOGANE, and their followers throw down their weapons) Three times now riots have broken out in this city, all because of a casual word from you, old Kogane and McClain. Three times the peace has been disturbed in our streets, and Altea’s old citizens have had to take off their dress clothes and pick up rusty old spears to part you. If you ever cause a disturbance on our streets again, you’ll pay for it with your lives. Everyone else, go away for now. (to KOGANE) You, Kogane, come with me. (to MCCLAIN) McClain, this afternoon come to old Free-town, the court where I deliver judgments, and I’ll tell you what else I want from you. As for the rest of you, I’ll say this once more: go away or be put to death.

 

Everyone exits except MCCLAIN, LADY MCCLAIN, and HUNK.

 

MCCLAIN

Who started this old fight up again? Speak, Hunk. Were you here when it started?

 

HUNK

Your servants were fighting your enemy’s servants before I got here. I pulled out my gun to part them. Right then, that hothead Sendak showed up with his gun at the ready. He taunted me and waved his gun around. As we stood off, more and more people showed up to join the fight, until the Prince came and broke everyone up.

 

LADY MCCLAIN

Oh, where’s Lance? Have you seen him today? I’m glad he wasn’t here for this fight.

 

HUNK

Ma'am, I had a lot on my mind early this morning, so I went for a walk. Underneath the Sycamore grove that grows on the west side of the city, I saw your son taking an early-morning walk. I headed toward him, but he saw me coming and hid in the woods. I thought he must be feeling the same way I was—wanting to be alone and tired of his own company. I figured he was avoiding me, and I was perfectly happy to leave him alone and keep to myself.

 

MCCLAIN

He’s been seen there many mornings, crying tears that add drops to the morning dew and making a cloudy day cloudier with his sighs. But as soon as the sun rises in the east, my sad son comes home to escape the light. He locks himself up alone in his bedroom, shuts his windows to keep out the beautiful daylight, and makes himself an artificial night. This mood of his is going to bring bad news, unless someone smart can fix what’s bothering him.

 

HUNK

Sir, do you know why he is acting this way?

 

MCCLAIN

I don’t know, and he won’t tell me.

 

HUNK

Have you done everything you could to make him tell you the reason?

 

MCCLAIN

I’ve tried, and many of our friends have tried to make him talk, but he keeps his thoughts to himself. He doesn’t want any friend but himself, and though I don’t know whether he’s a good friend to himself, he certainly keeps his own secrets. He’s like a flower bud that won’t open itself up to the world because it’s been poisoned from within by parasites. If we could only find out why he’s sad, we’d be as eager to help him as we were to learn the reason for his sadness.

 

LANCE enters.

 

HUNK

Look—here he comes. If you don’t mind, please step aside. He’ll either have to tell me what’s wrong or else tell me no over and over.

 

MCCLAIN

I hope you’re lucky enough to hear the true story by sticking around. (to his wife) Come, let’s go.

 

MCCLAIN and LADY MCCLAIN exit.

 

HUNK

Good morning, Lance.

 

LANCE

Is it that early in the day?

 

HUNK

It’s only just turned nine o'clock.

 

LANCE

(mumbled) Mierda... (to HUNK) Time really goes by slowly when you’re sad, huh? Was that my father who left here in such a hurry?

 

HUNK

It was. What’s making you so sad and your hours so long?

 

LANCE

I don’t have the thing that makes time fly.

 

HUNK

You’re in love?

 

LANCE

Out.

 

HUNK

Out of love?

 

LANCE

I love someone. She doesn’t love me.

 

HUNK

It’s sad. Love looks like a nice thing, but it’s actually very rough when you experience it.

 

LANCE

What’s sad is that love is supposed to be blind, but it can still make you do whatever it wants. So, where should we eat? (seeing blood) Dios! What happened here? No, don’t tell me—I know all about it. This fight has a lot to do with hatred, but it has more to do with love. Stupid love! Love that comes from nothing! Sad happiness! Serious foolishness! Beautiful things muddled together into an ugly mess! Love is heavy and light, bright and dark, hot and cold, sick and healthy, asleep and awake—it’s everything except what it is! This is the love I feel, though no one loves me back and- Are you laughing?

 

HUNK

(wiping away tears) No, I’m crying!

 

LANCE

Hunk, why are you crying?!

 

HUNK

I’m crying because of how sad you are.

 

LANCE

(sighs) Yes, this is what love does. My sadness sits heavy in my chest, and you want to add your own sadness to mine so there’s even more. I have too much sadness already, and now you’re going to make me sadder by feeling sorry for you. Here’s what love is: a smoke made out of lovers' sighs. When the smoke clears, love is a fire burning in your lover’s eyes. If you frustrate love, you get an ocean made out of lovers' tears. What else is love? It’s a wise form of madness. It’s a sweet lozenge that you choke on. See you around, buddy.

 

HUNK

Wait! I’ll come with you. If you leave me like this, you’re doing me wrong.

 

LANCE

I’m not myself. I’m not here. This isn’t Lance—he’s somewhere else.

 

HUNK

Tell me seriously, who is the one you love?

 

LANCE

Seriously? You think I would tell you?

 

HUNK

(shook his head) In all honesty? Not really. But tell me seriously who it is.

 

LANCE

You wouldn’t tell a sick man he “seriously” has to make his will—it would just make him worse. Seriously, Hunk, I love a girl.

 

HUNK

I figured that already when I found out you were in love.

 

LANCE

Then you were right on target. The girl I love is beautiful.

 

HUNK

A beautiful target is the one that gets hit the fastest.

 

LANCE

Well, you’re not on target there. She refuses to be hit by Cupid's arrow. She’s as clever as Diana, and shielded by the armor of chastity. She can’t be touched by the weak and childish arrows of love. She won’t listen to words of love, or let you look at her with loving eyes, or open her lap to receive gifts of gold. She’s rich in beauty, but she’s also poor, because when she dies her beauty will be destroyed with her.

 

HUNK

So she’s made a vow to be a virgin forever?

 

LANCE

Yes she has, and by keeping celibate, she wastes her beauty. If you starve yourself of sex you can’t ever have children, and so your beauty is lost to future generations. She’s too beautiful and too wise to deserve heaven’s blessing by making me despair. She’s sworn off love, and that promise has left me alive but dead, living only to talk about it now.

 

HUNK

Take my advice. Don’t think about her.

 

LANCE

That will only make me think more about how beautiful she is. Beautiful women like to wear black masks over their faces—those black masks only make us think about how beautiful they are underneath. A man who goes blind can’t forget the precious eyesight he lost. Show me a really beautiful girl. Her beauty is like a note telling me where I can see someone even more beautiful. Goodbye. You can’t teach me to forget.

 

HUNK

I’ll show you how to forget, or else I’ll die owing you that lesson.

 

They exit.


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

SCENE II. A street.

 

KOGANE enters with Count LOTOR, followed by AXCA, a servant.

 

KOGANE

(continuing a conversation) But McClain has sworn an oath just like I have, and he’s under the same penalty. I don’t think it will be hard for men as old as we are to keep the peace.

 

LOTOR

You both have honorable reputations, and it’s too bad you’ve been enemies for so long. But what do you say to my request?

 

KOGANE

I can only repeat what I’ve said before. My son is still very young. He’s not even fourteen years old. Let’s wait two more summers before we start thinking he’s ready to get married.

 

LOTOR

Boys younger than him often marry and become happy.

 

KOGANE

Boys who marry so young grow up too soon. But go ahead and charm him, Lotor; make him love you. My permission is only part of his decision. If he agrees to marry you, my blessing and fair words will confirm his choice. Tonight I’m having a feast that we’ve celebrated for many years. I’ve invited many of my closest friends, and I’d like to welcome you and add you to the guest list. At my humble house tonight, you can expect to see dazzling stars that walk on the ground and light the sky from below. You’ll be delighted by young women as fresh as spring flowers. Look at anyone you like, and choose whatever woman seems best to you. Once you see a lot of girls, you might not think my son is the best anymore. Come along with me. (to AXCA, handing her a paper) Go, walk all around Altea. Find the people on this list and tell them they’re welcome at my house tonight.

 

KOGANE and LOTOR exit.

 

AXCA

Find the people whose names are on this list? But I can’t read! I’ll never find them on my own. I’ve got to find somebody who knows how to read to help me. But here come some people, right in the nick of time.

 

HUNK and LANCE enter

 

HUNK

(to LANCE) Come on, man. You can put out one fire by starting another. A new pain will make the one you already have seem less. If you make yourself dizzy, you can cure yourself by spinning back around in the opposite direction. A new grief will put the old one out of your mind. Make yourself lovesick by gazing at some new girl, and your old love-sickness will be cured.

 

LANCE

There are none who will have a cure for it.

 

HUNK

For what, Lance?

 

LANCE

For when you fall too hard.

 

HUNK

What? Lance, are you crazy?

 

LANCE

I’m not crazy, but I’m tied up tighter than a mental patient in a straitjacket. I’m locked up in a prison and deprived of food. I’m whipped and tortured—(to AXCA) Good evening, miss.

 

AXCA

May Voltron give you a good evening. Excuse me, sir, do you know how to read?

 

LANCE

I can read my own fortune in my misery.

 

AXCA

Perhaps you’ve learned from life and not from books. But please tell me, can you read anything you see?

 

LANCE

Yes, if I know the language and the letters.

 

AXCA  
I see. Well, that’s an honest answer. Have a nice day.

 

LANCE

Stay, miss. I can read. (he reads the letter)

“Signor Ulaz and his wife and daughters,

Count Antok and his beautiful sisters,

Thace’s widow,

Signor Regiras and his lovely nieces,

Pidge and his brother Matt,

My uncle Kogane and his wife and children,

My fair niece Allura and Romelle,

Signor Raht and his cousin Sendak,

Prorok and the lively Narti.”

That’s a nice group of people. Where are they supposed to come?

 

AXCA

To our house.

 

LANCE

Whose house?

 

AXCA

My master’s house.

 

LANCE

Indeed, I should have asked you before who he was.

 

AXCA

Now I’ll tell you so you don’t have to ask. My master is the great and rich Kogane, and if you don’t belong to the house of McClain, please come and drink a cup of wine. Have a nice day!

 

AXCA exits

 

HUNK

The beautiful Allura whom you love so much will be at Kogane’s traditional feast, along with every beautiful woman in Altea. Go there and compare her objectively to some other girls I’ll show you. The woman who you think is as beautiful as a swan is going to look as ugly as a crow to you.

 

LANCE

If my eyes ever lie to me like that, let my tears turn into flames and burn them for being such obvious liars! A woman more beautiful than the one I love? The sun itself has never seen anyone as beautiful since the world began.

 

HUNK

Come on, you first decided she was beautiful when no one else was around. There was no one to compare her to except herself. But let your eyes compare her to another beautiful woman who I’ll show you at this feast, and you won’t think she’s the best anymore.

 

LANCE

I’ll go with you. Not because I think you’ll show me anything better, but so I can see the woman I love.

 

They exit.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish Translations:
> 
> Mierda = Shit  
> Dios = God


End file.
